


Sweet Dreams

by crumplelush



Series: Tamper [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's trapped in a nightmare and Billy has to wake him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jarith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarith/gifts).



> Because I couldn't leave I Wish how it ended...

“Billy, wake up!”

“Wazzit?” Billy mumbled, attempting to swat at Teddy’s arms as they shook him awake.

“Quick Billy, you have to wake up!” The urgency in Teddy’s tone finally sank through Billy’s sleep haze and he sprang out of bed. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“It’s Tommy. He’s having a nightmare. A bad one. About you. And I can’t wake him up!” Teddy seemed quite frantic as they rushed down the hall to Tommy’s room. “I was getting a glass of water and I heard him, I tried everything I could to wake him up but nothing’s working.”

Billy pushed open the door, expecting to see Tommy thrashing about on the bed, but instead was greeted by the sight of his twin laying still and rigid. It took a few seconds for Billy to process what was wrong with this picture. Tommy was never still. He was genetically incapable of it – a result of his mutation. Even in his sleep he constantly shifted. Kate complained about it often enough.

Tommy was laying so still that for a horrific split second Billy thought he may be dead. Then he noticed the way that Tommy’s hands were clenching onto the bed sheets for dear life – clawed as though they had been holding that position for some time. Tommy’s entire body was covered in sweat and his face was screwed up as though in absolute agony. It also looked as though Tommy was crying although that maybe have just been the sweat.

But the worst thing was what Tommy was saying. He was mumbling under his breath. So quiet, it took a few seconds for Billy to hear the words.

_“I wish I was faster. I wish I had his power. I wish he’d come back. I wish Billy wasn’t dead. I wish it were me."_

Over and over again the words hissed out from between Tommy’s teeth and Billy looked at Teddy.

“He’s been like that for at least ten minutes. I’ve tried everything I can to wake him up, but it’s not working. He’s trapped in that dream, where you’re dead and he blames himself. I don’t think it’s a normal nightmare.”

Billy sits on the bed and pries one of Tommy’s hands off of the cover hold. He closes his eyes and focuses his magic. He can feel something there. Something that’s holding Tommy down, keeping him trapped in his own mind. It’s weird, because whatever it is doesn’t feel strong enough to hold someone against their will. Tommy should have been able to break it on his own – magic or not.

But no time to dwell on it now. Billy reaches out and snaps the tether on Tommy’s mind and opens his eyes just as Tommy bolts upright with a gasp, eyes flying open and consciousness returning to him. Recognition hits him like a ton of bricks and before Billy can even say anything Tommy’s arms are around him, squeezing him tight like Tommy’s afraid Billy will disappear if he lets go.

“You’re alive!” he manages to say before bursting into tears, sobbing into Billy’s shoulder.

“Yeah”, is all Billy replies as he hugs Tommy in return. Stroking his twin’s back to comfort him while Tommy ugly cries all over Billy’s t-shirt. Teddy quietly slips out of the room, giving Billy a thumbs up over Tommy’s shoulder as he leaves. Billy has never been more grateful for such a sensitive boyfriend. Tommy would hate for anyone to see him this vulnerable. Hell, he’ll probably try to deny this happened to Billy himself come the morning.

Eventually Tommy’s crying dies down and he’s just hiccupping his way through the final few sobs. His vicelike grip on Billy loosens and Billy can feel his reluctance to let go.

“Move over” Billy says, shoving at Tommy’s shoulder.

“What?” Tommy says, voice creaky.

“Well since you clearly need a chaperone from your bad dreams I’m not going anywhere.”

Tommy laughs, and Billy’s relieved it worked. The tension successfully broken Tommy moves over to make room for Billy and they both lay down next to each other. Tommy’s clearly exhausted but every time his eyes close his jerks himself back awake, like he doesn’t trust himself.

“Hey, I’m here. You can sleep, I’m OK. We’re both safe. I promise” Billy whispers and at Tommy’s look he wonders if he’s overdone it. Tommy can be like a skittish kitten when it comes to affection. Too much and he bolts. But then Tommy smiles and closes his eyes. Billy takes his hand again, and Tommy squeezes it as he smiles.

Within minutes Tommy is asleep, and Billy stays awake all night to look over him. In the morning they’ll investigate further, but right now he just needs to protect his brother.

There’s no further incidents that night. Tommy sleeps like his usual self – all tossing and turning and Billy gets kicked out of bed twice. By the time morning comes around he has a newfound respect for Kate (not that he didn’t respect her before). Anyone that can put up with Tommy not only when he’s awake, but when he’s sleeping as well must be some kind of saint.

With the lack of sleep and the physical injury he’s sustained from sharing a bed with a restless speedster he’s in a bit of a grumpy mood come morning, but when Tommy thanks him and apologises it makes it all alright.

**Author's Note:**

> At least one more part to follow. I hope you liked it, let me know over on tumblr. I'm crumplelush there too if you want to say hello.


End file.
